Sick Love
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: Le amaba demasiado... y le odiaba aun más. Ya no podía seguir, por lo que debía acabar todo.


_Sick__Love _

_-…Detente, por favor…_

Aquella voz en su cabeza la tenía cansada. _Harta_. Ya no quería escucharla más, menos aun cuando zumbaba insoportablemente dentro de sus oídos.

Ya no había nada para hacer. _Nada. _Y ni mil plegarias podrían cambiar aquello.

Deliberadamente sus manos taparon sus oídos, buscando la paz que sabría _jamás _volvería a sentir. Sus dientes presionaron unos contra otros, provocando más dolor.

¿Para que seguir luchando? Hacía _demasiado_ tiempo que la ayudaba. Ahora ella tenía el control. No había vuelta atrás. La punta de sus finos dedos traspasaba la delicada piel que cubría su cráneo, pero el dolor aun era muy escaso para acallarla.

_-… ¿Por qué…? Siempre hemos salido adelante, no importa qué tuviéramos que hacer…_

Un grito estaba atorado en su garganta, uno lleno de angustia, desesperación y dolor; pero nunca saldría de allí, pues sería darse a vencer, aunque aquello ya era el _fin._

_- No, no… por favor, no_

Le resultaba molesta su insistencia, _asfixiante_. Sin duda ella también sabía que ya no había nada por lo que seguir, y sus ruegos despertaron su ira.

Había sido egoísta, terca, impulsiva, estúpida, y sobre todo _impotente_.

_- Solas podremos seguir, a pesar de todo…_

Sabía que ya no había futuro, menos ahora con todo lo que había hecho, ¿por qué demonios imploraba tanto? No había cómo volver atrás, y nunca podrían sobrellevarlo todo.

Pronto sintió la furia correr por cada una de sus venas como fuego, y activar todas de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Esta vez si profirió un grito, casi un rugido salió de entre sus labios, desgarrando su garganta, pero lo prolongó hasta que la insuficiencia de aire se lo impidió. Sus uñas penetraron aun más, y sintió la calidez de aquel liquido escurrir hasta sus hombros. Relajante, así lo sintió, casi como si su mente se nublara, silenciándose. _Al fin_…

Sus piernas flaquearon por un momento. Cayó sobre sus rodillas estrepitosamente. No se ayudó con sus manos; sólo se ovilló sobre si misma.

Entonces empezó a temblar, casi convulsivamente. Sus ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos, estaban fijos en lo que había debajo de ella.

Carmesí, apasionado rojo, por todas partes… El mismo hermoso color con el que estaba _completamente_ cubierta.

Y era ella la autora de tan hermosa obra, la obra final. Ella así lo había decidido, pues no había más alternativa. Así le había liberado, lo desató de ella eternamente, para que volara, más allá de todo. Pues merecía ser libre de _ella_, quien había arruinado sus vidas…

Le encantaba aquella escena, que quedaría inmortalizada en su memoria. No se arrepentía, pero aun así no entendió por qué salían lágrimas de sus orbes, por qué temblaba, o por qué quería volver a unos instantes antes y susurrarle por última vez cuánto le _amaba_ y cuánto aun más le _odiaba_…

Sus parpados bajaron, pero era exactamente igual a tenerlos abiertos. La imagen no se iría de ella, jamás. Todo estaba teñido de carmesí en su mente, y veía nítidas cada una de las profundas fisuras que emanaban aquel penetrante color. Eran su respuesta, a todo aquello que le había cuestionado durante tanto tiempo_, "¿qué harás?"_… Y ya estaba resuelto, había acabado con su pesar, pero no solo eso, sino que acabaría por fin con el propio.

Sin dejar aquel escenario escarlata, su cuerpo se retorció más, y lentamente sus uñas desgarraron su piel al descender por su cuello. Ya ni siquiera el preciado dolor borraba sus reminiscencias. Imagen tras imagen, recordó todo.

Lágrimas derramadas.

Noches de desgarrante dolor silencioso.

Palabras que salieron de aquel monstruo sólo para herirle.

Mentiras… amenazas, injusticias e hipocresías

Pero también estaban allí las escenas todo lo que él le otorgó para su _bienestar_...

Frases dulces.

Promesas… sueños.

Sus caricias…confesiones

…su _amor_.

Tantas cosas, que le llevaron hasta el _límite_, con todas y cada una de sus consecuencias. Intentó sobrellevarlo con él, y sin resultado tuvo que hacerlo sola…

Cuando no pudo más con la situación, ella tomó el control, y al encontrar la resolución, no entendió por qué se oponía vanamente aun sabiendo que era lo mejor.

Y allí estaban, a sólo un paso para acabar definitivamente. Sólo un poco más…

Ya no sentiría aquella angustia, o desesperación, no más preocupaciones, nada de _culpa_, u _odio_…

Solo _tranquilidad_, y su precioso _dolor_, producido por el mismo autor de aquella obra tan única, que cualquiera podría clasificar como aberrante, pero era perfecta a sus ojos, pues qué podría ser más perfecto que trascender por sobre todo.

Lentamente, tambaleándose irregularmente, gateó, pintando a su paso de rojo sus delicadas huellas, hasta llegar junto a su _liberado_. Seguía allí inerte, tal como lo había dejado, con aquella sonrisa graba por sus manos en sus labios bien delineados de rojo líquido vívido, sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, y sus masculinas manos sobre su pecho. Sostenían aquello que era de ella, lo que se le había sido entregado mucho tiempo atrás, y uno de los grandes causantes de todo.

Lo tomó entre manos, cuidadosamente, como si se tratase del tesoro mas preciado del mundo, aun desbordante de esa sustancia que hace no mucho era vida y ligadura que lo ataba. Lo llevó hacia si misma, como si lo resguardara contra el propio, y así como antes, sus uñas empezaron a surcar su propia piel. Ahora el dolor era indescriptible, pero fantástico. No quiso gritar, ni lloraba. Sonreía, complacida por lo que hacía, y porque al fin parecía que la voz en su interior había aceptado el destino y le apoyó para que terminara cuanto antes.

Pronto, todo empezó a nublarse y teñirse de rojo, el mismo hermoso rojo de la _sangre_ que emanaba su pecho, e igual al que penetraba por este derramándose del corazón ajeno, pero que le pertenecía. Y el precioso bermellón fue oscureciéndose, hasta volverse azabache, y tan profundo como el océano, donde ya no sientes nada.

Ya nada les unía, pero estarían juntos _para siempre_.

* * *

He aquí el segundo FanFic que publico. En realidad, no me insipiré en el Anime de Naruto al escribirlo, pero al releerlo me vino a la cabeza una pareja en particular, y así como en el anterior, dejo a su criterio cuál creen que es. Piensen bien eso, y diganme todo lo que les transmite mi historia, se los agradeceré muchisimo.

Desde ya, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

Kisses~


End file.
